This invention relates to chairs suitable for use in automobiles, theaters and the like.
It has been desired to manufacture chairs of the class described which are neatly and sightly assembled with the covering sheets kept taut uniformly over the seat and back-rest portions. The conventional method of covering these chair portions was to fit prefabricated sacks snugly into position over the respective chair portions. However, this operation by hand was time-consuming and tedious because such sacks were closely measured to match the dimensions of the chair with a view to producing a taut and smooth surface and hence were not too easy to put in place on the chair. Advanced methods may be considered for attaching the covering sheet to the chair with the use of a slide fastener. However, such slide fasteners have determinate lengths so that it is difficult to apply them to chairs of different sizes. What is more, complete slide fasteners are assembled with such sliders and end stops that would cause the sheet fabric to swell unsightly and become susceptible to damage.